In the commodity circulation, the institution of effective supervisory system and the questioning of the genuineness of the commodity are grave concerned by all countries. Practically, consumers are often confused by a large variety of imitation articles. The interests of most consumers and the manufacturers are infringed seriously, and consumers cannot find an effective way for distinguishing between genuine and imitation. They may even hesitate to buy, and the reputation of the manufacturers is injured unjustly. Due to the forcible action of the imitation articles, the market for famous products even shrinks seriously and their producers are forced to change the packaging and to make advertisements again and again, and expenses increase accordingly. On the other hand, the new imitation articles themselves are changed very soon. Often, the producers of the imitation articles have not been charged and they often get exorbitant profits. The related government agencies spend a lot of financial and very often they are alleviating symptoms only and do not effect a permanent cure. Of recent years, several measures such as so-called visional 3D labels or laser labels have been used, to resist the imitations and those labels are imitated again. People are looking for better anti-counterfeiting labels.
So far, the prior art for anti-counterfeiting patterns have used the combination of parallel streaky lines of different angle forming the cryptic graph-text patterns only. With small difference of different angles the pattern is revealed. By the use of parallel streaky gratings as a reader and placing the grating on the cryptic pattern with the relative correlation of two groups of streaks, the original pattern can also be seen. But the correlation is easy to be recognized; thus the counterfeiting pattern is easy to be imitated.